Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games in general, more particularly to board games, and specifically to board games comprising a playing surface having a continuous path along which playing pieces are moved according to the result of a randomizing device, a set of instructional cards, and instructions placed along the path on the playing surface.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Board games featuring a playing surface with position markers forming a closed or circuitous path are generally known in the art. Some of these games include a theme of a race, wherein the first player to move a marker onto or across a certain location on the game board, wins the game. Generally, games of this nature use a randomizing device to control the movement of the player's position marker around the circuit's position marking indicators. One example of a randomizing device is a die, or pair of dice, which when rolled, indicates player movement. However, dice alone add an insufficient degree of variability to the game. The invention described herein adds a new degree of variability and strategy, thereby improving game play over that shown in the prior art.